


A Memory to Treasure

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [55]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Memories, Pre-Canon, Siblings, Surprises, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Javi and Gabe search a rest stop for any supplies while keeping an eye out for gifts for Mariana.
Relationships: Gabriel García & Javier García, Gabriel García & Mariana García, Javier García & Mariana García
Series: OG World [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 5





	A Memory to Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Javi could feel the stiffness in his shoulders when he pulled the van along the side of the road. The cans tucked away on the overhead at the back of the car clinked against each other while the car jerked forward slightly before stopping. He tried to let the sudden stop be as gentle as he possibly could so as not to wake up the sleeping passengers. But that was soon proven unsuccessful when he noticed out of the corner of his eye Kate waking up. “Morning,” Javi whispered over to her.

“Morning,” Kate pushed herself up, straightening up her back against her chair. “What time is it?”

“Well, according to the van’s clock,” Javi tapped the clock that displayed the time 5:33 like it had since a few months into the apocalypse. “It’s five thirty-three.”

“Ha, ha.” Kate yawned and stretched out her arms. “Are the kids still asleep?”

Javi glanced back to check. Mariana was fast asleep in the chair behind him. Her head was pressed against the window and the soft sound of inhaling and exhaling escaped her lips as her headband scrunched up against the glass. Behind her on the back bench was Gabe. He had won the coin flip last night meaning he got what was considerably the best spot in the whole van to sleep. It seemed he was putting his lucky coin flip to good use as he was sleeping peacefully. His hands were tucked between his head and the cushion and a small line of drool was on his face. 

“Yeah, they still are.” Javi smiled at his niece and nephew, a feeling of relief and joy swelling in his heart. It had been over three years since the world ended and each day had been a struggle. But to see that he still protected those he cared about the most, those he loved, made every hardship he had to face thus far worth it. 

“If you want I could come with you to check out the place.” Kate’s voice made Javi glance over her way. “Where did we stop this time?”

“An old rest stop, parked a little way away. Thanks for the offer. I’d take it any other day. But today I promised I would go with Gabe.” Javi looked back at his nephew. “Since today is Mari’s birthday, meaning it’s our last chance to snag anything special.” 

He looked over at Kate with a smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll be sure to look for all the essentials too.”

“Good. I can keep guard over the van with Mari. That way she can still sleep.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you the gun in the glove compartment then. I better wake up Gabe.” Javi carefully undid his seat belt and rose up to a standing crouch as he leaned back. Stretching his arm past his sleeping niece he tapped Gabe’s shoulder. “Gabe,” Javi whispered as he continued his attempt to wake him up.

Gabe stirred around, shifting his body this way and that. “What?”

“It’s time to get up, buddy. Today’s the day you and I are scouting a place together.”

Those words seemed to register with the young teen who moved to rise up from his spot. “Okay. Kate is staying with Mari, right?” Gabe whispered back to his uncle who had moved to gather the oil container and siphoner. You never knew when you would find an old car and considering that they were perpetually on the move, gas was always a good thing. 

“Yeah, you have your weapon?” Javi looked over at Gabe who was walking over to meet him.

“Yeah,” Gabe patted his hip. It was an old army knife that David had in the house back when the world was normal. Gabe had figured it would be a good idea to bring it along both for practicality and sentimentality. 

“Good, then we can head out.” Javi gently pulled open the van’s door and let Gabe out first. 

“Be careful,” Kate poked her head out from her spot.

“Always,” Javi smiled before closing the door. He looked up at the sky that was starting to turn a warm orange hue then looked to see Gabe, readjusting his orange beanie over his ears, protecting them from the crisp autumn air. “Wanna zip up your jacket?”

Gabe paused in his task and looked at his uncle before glancing away. “No, I’m fine.”

“Okay, just don’t want you getting sick.” Javi commented and started to lead the way down the road that led to the rest stop. 

“Says the one wearing a baseball uniform,” Gabe had a hint of smile on his face. It was clear that he was still waking up. Luckily a few minutes walk over to their destination would be just the thing that would do it.

“Hey, it has long sleeves,” Javi showed off his outfit with a defensive tone. “Besides, this outfit is plenty warm.”

Gabe smiled over at his uncle then focused back on scanning the area. He was still learning a lot about survival so he wasn’t the best at scanning yet. But Javi wasn’t exactly a survival expert either. They would just have to trust each other like they always did and make up for the other’s shortcomings. 

After about five minutes they reached the rest stop. A relic of the old world that had clearly already been visited by the living. The windows were smashed to hell and the front door was on its last hinges. Litter scattered the ground, newspaper articles dating back to the beginning of the apocalypse danced in the crisp wind that blew through.

“Be on your guard.” Javi instructed, pulling out a screwdriver from his pocket. It wasn’t his weapon of choice but he would have to make due until they found something that was more sustainable and handy to his strengths. For now though all he needed to focus on was making sure this scavenging mission went well. 

“Yeah, I know.” Gabe readied his knife, a small quiver of nerves coursed through his body causing his hands to shake but it was gone in an instant. Javi led the way, gingerly moving the door to be wide enough for both Gabe and himself to slip into. Taking the risk, Javi went inside first, his eyes scanning the area with fear. He hoped he wouldn’t miss any muertos. Gabe soon joined him and gave his uncle a gentle nudge, motioning to a shadowy figure that was pinned under a shelf. Javi walked forward and with a harsh jab sunk his screwdriver into the muerto’s skull, ending its fragile existence. 

“Alright, you know what to do. Search the area for anything we can use. Water, medicine, food.” Javi whispered as he glanced over at his nephew. “And anything that may make a good gift for Mari.”

Gabe’s face brightened at the last part of Javi’s instructions. “Okay.” He moved over to some old vending machines that were cracked and lifeless. “I hope we find something. Mari would totally flip out if we found any candy bars.”

“Or old cassette tapes. Since we already found those batteries. Although I don’t know how much juice is left in them.” Javi moved to the other side of the room and searched a raided area for anything useful. A small, hopeful smile was on his face when he found a single can of beans. “Hey Gabe, looks like I found us a meal.”

Gabe glanced up from his detailed examination of the vending machines with a slight frown. “I’m really getting sick of canned food. Especially beans.”

“Well, we’re just gonna have to add some ‘special’ ingredient to them to make it feel like a brand new meal.” Javi’s statement only seemed to make Gabe’s frown deepen. Last time they had tried that they had gotten a weird aftertaste to the beans and the van smelled bad for days. None of them seemed to take to beans too kindly and that didn’t help the other family members’ noses. 

“Please don’t. Let’s just find something for Mari.”

Alright,” Javi shrugged and placed the beans on a counter along with the gas canister and siphoner where he hoped they would put more great finds. He looked around the room again when his eyes stopped on a rickety old door. Moving towards it, Javi wrapped his hand around it and tried to turn the knob only for his effort to be met with no change. It was stuck. 

“Damn it,” Javi whispered under his breath when he noticed that the door had the right screws to be undone by the screwdriver. Kneeling down, Javi began to work on the door, sending glances back his nephew’s way every minute or so just to make sure he was still okay. After a few minutes of dedicated work he had successfully undone all the screws and gotten the door open. A confident, proud smile appeared on Javi’s face when he jimmied open the door only for it to fade when a muerto swayed forward. Before Javi had time to react the muerto was on top of him and trying to bite him. The fall had knocked his only weapon free from his grasp.

“Javi!” Gabe dashed forward and with a small war cry embedded his knife into the muerto’s skull. 

Javi pushed aside the corpse with a shaky breath before accepting Gabe’s hand up. “Thanks, buddy,” Javi tried to force a smile to reassure Gabe but was met with a strong hug. Gabe’s hug sent Javi backstepping before he returned it.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m still here.” Javi smiled down at his nephew.

“I know, it’s just... “ Gabe didn’t seem to be able to find the right words. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Me too, buddy. Me too.” Javi pulled away and looked at his nephew with a warm smile. “Thanks for having my back.”

“Sure,” Gabe smiled before refocusing. “There wasn’t really much in this room, but maybe that one will have something.”

“Okay, I’ll check this muerto for anything useful while you look further in the room.”

Gabe nodded and within seconds was scouring the room for anything useful. Javi kneeled down beside the bloody corpse and started to dig around in its shirt pockets. There was nothing. There rarely seemed to ever be anything useful on bodies. He moved down to the pant’s pockets when he felt something in one of the back pockets. Pulling it out, his eyes widened when he saw an old, crumpled-up candy bar.

“Hey Gabe, check it out,” Javi waved the candy bar in the air. 

Gabe looked over, his eyes growing large and a huge smile on his face as he jogged over. “You found a candy bar?” Gabe looked at the food item with disbelief. 

“Yeah, it may smell a lot like a meurto but it shouldn’t affect the taste. Did you find anything?”

“No,” Gabe’s face fell. 

“Well don’t worry. I’ll help look. I’m sure we can find something.” Javi placed a reassuring hand on Gabe’s shoulder then moved to a desk. He pulled open nearly every drawer when he reached one with a small lock on it. “Gabe, come help me with this.”  
Gabe moved over to his uncle’s side and the two began to search for a way to open it. It seemed to be no use. Javi continued to try and jimmy it open with the screwdriver when Gabe came up with the idea to search the other muertos for a key of some sort. It turned out to be a smart idea. After searching nearly all of them, Gabe found a small key on a muerto who was missing his lower torso and dangled outside one of the shattered windows. Javi immediately opened up the drawer which revealed useless scraps of papers and personal mementos, none of which seemed important until Gabe's hand shot out and snatched up something.

“Look at this, Javi! It's an honest to god cassette tape!’ Gabe held up his find with a proud smile.

“Good job, Gabe!” Javi squinted to make out the handwriting. It looked to say _Groovy Tunes._ Whatever was on the tape, he hoped was good music. “We should probably head back to Kate and Mari.” He began to make his way towards the exit, grabbing up the single can of beans and the gas canister and siphoner.

“Okay,” Gabe ran forward to catch up to his uncle. “Mari is gonna be so happy!” Gabe strolled forward; an excitement radiated off of him that Javi rarely saw anymore since the world ended. He was glad that they were able to find gifts for Mari. After the brisk walk back the boys reentered the vehicle to find Marianna still asleep. Gabe moved back to his spot, hiding away the gifts as Javi moved forward towards his seat. 

“Did it go okay?’ Kate looked over at Javi, noticing the new muck and blood on his hands.

“Yeah, Gabe handled it like a champ.” Javi turned the keys in the ignition. The sudden jolt of the car woke up Mari with a start before she yawned and stretched her arms. 

“Morning,” Javi glanced back in the rearview mirror at his niece with a smile.

“Morning.” Mariana glanced out the window and noticed that it was far from morning and looked to be closer to dinner time. “Or not morning, I guess.”

“Well, either way it’s your birthday!’ Javi’s cheery voice made Mariana’s heart warm. “Which means you get to choose whichever can of food for dinner while we drive. We have beans, peaches, a can of onions and more beans.” Gabe groaned at the mention of canned beans which made Mari chuckle. “Whatever you choose is the right answer. After all, you are the birthday girl.”

“Hmmm, I guess peaches then.”

“Oh thank god,” Gabe placed his head back against the car chair. “Anything but beans.”

“Well, Gabe, would you do the honors of opening dinner for us?” Javi glanced up in the rearview mirror again.

“Okay,” Gabe got up and tumbled slightly before grabbing the can of peaches and the can opener. The only sound in the vehicle was the metal crunching as Gabe worked on opening the can. Once he did he moved forward and let Mari snack on a few before she passed it around. When it was Javi's turn he blindly reached for some of the peaches and shoved them in his mouth. It wasn’t the nicest way to eat a special birthday meal but they needed to keep moving. Some days they could afford the luxury of stopping for dinner time but today just didn’t seem to be one of those days. 

After dinner was consumed, Gabe moved over to the chair opposite his sister and pulled out his worn-out deck of cards. “Wanna play euchre?” 

“Sure.”

“Alright, so the rules are-”

“Listen Gabe,” Mariana leaned forward. “Just because you won the last four times doesn’t mean I don’t know how to play.”

“I don’t know.” Gabe started to prepare for the game. “Your playing says otherwise.”

“Y’know, just for that I’m gonna kick your butt.”

“Ha. You’re on, Mari.”

The pair of siblings played match after match of euchre, both of them laughing and talking animatedly as the daylight dwindled. It wasn’t until a few hours later that Javi stopped the car again, making the pair of siblings look up from their game.

“Well, I’d say it’s about time for your presents.” Javi smiled back at his niece. 

Mari’s eyes grew large, pure excitement dancing within them. “No way. There’s presents this year?”

“Wouldn’t be much of a twelfth birthday without them. Why don’t you take a seat on the back bench?” Javi motioned to the spot and Mari soon filled it.

“Gabe, do you wanna pass out the presents?”

“Yeah,” Gabe leaned forward and reached his hand to a pocket on the back seat of the chair. After a few seconds of rummaging he pulled out his hand and hid it behind his back. “Alright, close your eyes, Mari.”

“Alright.” Mariana closed her eyes with a playful smile.

“Are they closed?” Gabe’s eyes narrowed when he saw Mari’s playful smile grow, only to soften when he waved a hand in front of her face and saw that they were. “Okay, so these are from all of us.” Gabe held out the presents and plopped them in his sister's lap.

“You can open your eyes now,” Javi instructed. 

Mari peeked open one eye before her eyes widened when she saw the three presents in her lap.

“No way, you found a candy bar!” Mari held the candy bar close to her face then looked down again. “And a cassette tape!”

“And batteries that hopefully aren’t as crummy as they look.” Javi added. 

Mari moved forward and wrapped all three members of her family in a deep hug. “Thank you,” she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

“Don’t snot all over me.” Gabe smirked over at his sister who punched his arm playfully. 

“Please, I’m not you.”

Gabe and Marianna then proceeded to get caught up in some sibling banter before Javi started up the car again and they were once more on the road. The two siblings continued to play euchre while they talked.

“You better find me some good stuff on my birthday too,” Gabe smiled over at his sister from behind his cards. 

Mari returned the smile. “Oh, I plan to.” Her smile disappeared for a moment, however, when a thought crossed her mind. “Can we pause for a minute? I wanna write something down.”

“Okay.” Gabe folded his cards and watched as Mari got out a piece of paper where she had been writing down bits and pieces of random memories. Jokes, days on the roads, old holidays. She had it all. “What are you writing?” Gabe’s question made Mari pause her sentence.

“About today. It’s definitely a memory I don’t wanna forget.” Mari continued to jot down stuff until she stopped again, a look of annoyance on her face while she shook the pen. “Man, I’m gonna need to find another pen soon. This one is nearly out.”

“Well, maybe we’ll find one at the next stop.”

“Maybe.” Mari didn’t look up from her piece of paper for another minute or so then placed it aside. “Alright, time to whoop your butt at euchre.”

“Ha, okay. Say that when you win.”

The two siblings continued to play late into the night until Mari tossed aside her cards with a yawn. “I’m so tired. Should I get the coin to flip?”

“No need. It’s your birthday so you get the back seat.”

“Really? Thanks, Gabe. You’re the best.” Mari jumped on the back bench and sprawled out her legs. Her hands began to put in the new batteries and mix tape to help her sleep and she was about to place on the headphones when she paused. “Hey, Gabe?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for the gifts and, y’know, working hard to make my birthday special.”

“Sure, it was no big deal.” Gabe leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes, a small, happy smile on his face. 

Mari looked at her brother’s form for another moment then placed down her headphones and tucked her hands underneath her head. The pull of sleep was getting stronger as the first song started to play. She looked forward at Javi who looked back in the rearview mirror and locked eyes with her, a warm smile on his lips. Even though the world had ended, all of them still tried to make an effort to make the most of their situation. Even going as far as making her birthday the best it could be. Mari’s heart danced with warm, content feelings. She was really lucky to have her family. Her eyelids began to get heavy and within the next few minutes Mariana was fast asleep, her last waking thoughts being that of her family and the wonderful memories they had gifted her today.


End file.
